Cards On The Table
by Marymel
Summary: Jim Brass had trusted Gil Grissom with his life, so Grissom could trust him with this. Spoilers for "Way To Go."


**Cards On The Table**

**How did Brass know about Grissom and Sara's relationship?**

**I thought of this fanfic while watching the season 7 episode, "The Good, The Bad & The Dominatrix." Catherine wanted to know about Grissom's relationship with Lady Heather, and Brass says he knows something a lot juicier than that. You know with the long-time friendship between the two men, Brass was **_**bound**_** to know something.**

**So this is my idea of how Grissom might have told Brass about him and Sara. Set after the season 6 finale, "Way To Go."**

**And as much as I would like to, I do not own CSI.**

Jim Brass wearily woke up in his hospital bed. It had been a couple of hours since the team from the Crime Lab...his Fan Club, as Grissom called them...had stopped by, and he had taken a well-deserved nap.

"Good morning," a familiar voice said. Jim looked in the doorway and saw his colleague and friend, Gil Grissom.

"Hey," he croaked and cleared his throat. Grissom walked over and offered him a drink of water. Jim accepted it and took a couple of sips.

"Thank you."

Grissom smiled. "You're welcome." Grissom then took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Jim weakly chuckled. "I've had better days." That brought a small smile to the CSI.

Jim looked at Grissom and asked, "Ellie?"

Sighing, Grissom said, "I guess she's gone back to L.A." Grissom had known the relationship between Brass and his daughter was strained, to say the least. He had hoped that bringing her here would mean Ellie would at least want to be there for her father. But Ellie had cared more about using things and getting her way than what her father was going through.

Jim sighed. "I guess." He remembered waking up and seeing her standing behind Grissom. A faint hope grew in his chest. But Ellie backed out and left the hospital and Jim's life once again.

"I'm sorry," Grissom said. "I know it was important to you that she be here."

"Ah, well," Jim began. "I've been trying to make up for whatever she thinks I did wrong for years. I guess there comes a time I've just gotta give up."

Grissom glared at his friend. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Jim just looked at the CSI. "I've tried to be there when she needed me."

"But you didn't give up on her. If anything, you had more faith in her than she ever had in herself. You did more than anyone else could or would have done."

Jim held Grissom's gaze as he spoke, knowing his longtime friend was right. He _had_ done more than anyone-even his ex-wife-had done for his daughter.

"I guess it wasn't enough," Jim said after a moment's pause.

Grissom sighed. "You can't blame yourself."

"I know. But...I don't know. After all this time, you'd think I'd know that some people don't want to be helped." Jim sighed and looked out the window.

Grissom's gaze drifted to the small table by Jim's hospital bed. It was piled with cards and two vases of flowers.

"Well, it looks like you've got more members of your fan club." Grissom gestured towards the table and looked at the flowers. Jim simply chuckled. "Who's Annie Kramer?"

"A detective I used to work with in Jersey. She's in L.A. now. Remember, I told you she helped me with Ellie and that case of her murdered friend."

"Mmm," Grissom smiled. He remembered when Jim got the call from Ellie and took off for L.A. to try to save her. Jim had told him that he and Annie used to be more than just friends.

"So," Jim started to try to break the silence. "How are things at the lab?"

"Actually pretty good." Grissom raised his eyebrows.

Noticing Grissom's raised eyebrows and the small smile that crossed his face, Jim smiled. "You're up to something."

An embarrassed smile crossed Grissom's face. "No, not exactly. But...I wanted you to know something."

Intrigued, Jim raised his eyebrows. "Really?"Grissom power of attorney after returning from L.A.

Grissom sighed. "You trusted me with your life."

Jim nodded slightly, remembering that he gave Grissom power of attorney after he returned from L.A., so if something happened to him, Grissom would take care of things.

"So, I can trust you with this." Grissom smiled slightly. "I'm seeing someone."

Jim blinked in surprise. "You? Really?"

Grissom smiled. "What a shock, huh?"

"No, just...good to hear you've gotten away from the lab," Jim said with a chuckle.

Grissom smiled. "Will wonders ever cease?"

"She must be a very special lady."

Grissom sighed and looked at his friend, and figured he'd better not beat around the bush. "It's Sara."

Jim blinked in surprise. "Sara?" He knew the two were close, and might have had a history since they knew each other from San Francisco. He'd always wondered if there had been more to their relationship than just being colleagues.

Grissom smiled. "Yes. We've been seeing each other for a while now."

"A while?"

"We've known each other for years, but we became...intimate...a few months ago." Grissom looked at his friend. He wondered if Brass had figured out they had a relationship without him having to tell him.

Jim sighed. "Good."

Grissom raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Good?"

Chuckling, Jim said, "I like the two of you. You both compliment each other, and you both deserve to be happy." Jim smiled at his friend.

Grissom sighed, relieved that Jim supported his relationship. "Thank you. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you," Jim said with a smile. Looking at Grissom and noting his smile, he added, "Let me guess: Ecklie doesn't know?"

Grissom shook his head. He knew romance between team members was forbidden. "I know this is a lot to ask, but we're hoping to keep it that way."

"Well, your secret's safe with me, Gil." Jim offered his hand and Grissom shook it.

"Thank you."

Just then, a nurse appeared to check on Jim. Grissom stood as she entered the room. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Jim said. Smiling, he added, "Tell Sara hi for me."

Grissom smiled and left the room. Brass had trusted him with his life, and he knew his secret was safe with his friend.

**The End.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
